


Seraphs and Sleepovers

by ghostpun



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Fluff, Like, Sleepovers, completely fluffy and fun, lots of disney movies mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpun/pseuds/ghostpun
Summary: Just some Bird Club Shenanigans





	Seraphs and Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to robinkitkat for helping me come up with these ideas!!
> 
> P.S. This fic was made about 4 months prior to when I'm now posting it

Surprisingly, out of all the references made throughout the months, no one knew Takayama didn’t watch movies until Umino brought up _The Lion King_.

The middle-schoolers were laying on the roof after a hard practice. A game of tag, training of flying techniques, and other things left the club of kids quite exhausted. Takayama was sitting peacefully besides Karasuma, who was lying on the floor, while Kamoda and Sagisawa chatted away. Umino was fumbling with her wings while humming a tune.

She kept humming what seemed to be a chorus, and despite how hard Karasuma wracked his exhausted brain, he couldn’t place the song despite the familiarity.

After a few seconds of gears turning, he finally gave in and asked Umino to name the song. Shocked, and a little embarrassed that she had been caught, Umino blinked before straightening up and smiling; “It’s from _The Lion King_! My brother made me rewatch it, and I’ve had the songs stuck in my head all day.”

Karasuma snorted slightly as he remembered the goofy film, and turned his head to see Takayama, whose head was tilted to the side, which confused Karasuma.

Takayama spotted Karasuma squinting at him, and returned it as if to humor him.

“Y’know, Disney’s _The Lion King_? 1994?” Umino continued.

Takayama shook his head. “Haven’t seen it.”

Karasuma stared wide-eyed at him as Umino screeched her disbelief. Takayama in return shifted, his palms pressed against the floor behind him.

“I…haven’t seen a lot of movies?” He replied shyly.

“ _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_?”

“No?”

“ _Frozen_.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“ _Tangled_?”

“What?”

“ _Cinderella_!”

“I think I fell asleep during that.”

Umino faked an offended gasp as Sagisawa and Kamoda joined in.

“What’s happening?” Sagisawa inquired.

“Umino’s having a crisis,” Karasuma replies, “because Takayama hasn’t seen _The Lion King_.”

“Oh you mean that _Kimba, the White Lion_ ripoff?” Sagisawa blinks.

“Nevermind that!” Umino huffs. “He hasn’t even seen _Tangled_!!”

Sagisawa whistled “Now that _is_ a crime.”

“My thoughts exactly!”

“Well then!” Sagisawa chuckles lightly, “In light of this recent news, I, the club president, demand a club movie marathon to teach our fellow comrade.”

Karasuma shot up. “What?!”

Sagisawa dramatically turned towards Karasuma, “We have to show Takayama the joys of Disney!”

“No, we don’t.” Karasuma pouted, crossing his arms.

“Are we having a sleepover?” Kamoda grins.

Sagisawa answers “yes” at the same time Karasuma yelled “no!”.

“We don’t have to-” Takayama begins.

“Nonsense! It’ll be fun.” Sagisawa grins. “Right?”

“Right!” Kamoda and Umino cheer.

Karasuma groans and plops on the ground.

…

Karasuma isn’t sure how he agreed to this. Damn it, Kamoda’s energy is just too infectious, and the grins on his friends’ faces did NOT help.

Which is how Karasuma found himself outside Sagisawa’s place the next day with a sleeping bag and backpack of essentials. Kamoda, who had walked with him there, was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walked into the building.

…

The first thing Karasuma noticed in Sagisawa’s room were the dvds on the floor. Umino and Sagisawa were giddily organizing them as Kamoda and Karasuma stared in utter awe. Umino screeched happily and dove for a case, knocking down the careful stack Sagisawa had just finished, warranting a screech of his own. Umino tossed two dvds at the two boys on the side, Kamoda catching it, while Karasuma simply blocked it with his hand. He looked at the cover, now on the floor, and raised a brow at the image of two dogs eating pasta.

“What the fuck is this.” Karasuma stated.

“It’s fucking _Lady and The Tramp_. Have you not seen it?” Sagisawa snickered back.

“Oi, language.” Umino huffed from the pile of movies. Kamoda scooted over to her and the two started rebuilding the stacks.

“I’m not a movie guy.” Karasuma mutters, causing Sagisawa to snort.

“See, this is exactly why we need a movie marathon! Our local bellwether and our local cryptid need to see some classics.”

Karasuma rolled his eyes. “Speaking of cryptids, where is Takayama anyways?”

“Probably saving some dog?” Kamoda shrugged, as he placed two movies together, forming a tower.

“Maybe you should tweet at him?” Suggests Umino.

Karasuma’s ears grew hot. “It’s embarrassing!”

Sagisawa sighed and tossed the movie case at him. “Do it anyway.”

Karasuma steamed for a moment, before giving up.

But before Karasuma could even say the first syllable, Takayama had trodded into Sagisawa’s room.

They all stopped, and Takayama paused at the door, half way through the door frame.

“Uh, hi.” He said.

The others giggled as Karasuma growled into his hand.

…

“I really don’t understand why you bought so much pizza.”

“We’re growing kids with enormous appetites!” Sagisawa defends, stacking a third slice onto his plate. “Besides, it’s not a slumber party unless there’s boat loads of pizza.”

Karasuma smiled at that, although slightly annoyed. He grabbed a couple slices and sat back on the floor where the others were.

Umino had maybe 5 slices, but Kamoda had won with……

“What the hell? Why do you have 8 slices???” Karasuma demanded.

Kamoda pouted as he shoved a slice in his mouth. “I don’t to get up and miss the movie,” he mumbled through the food.”Takayama, are you going to eat those?” he points towards the small pile of picked-off pepperonis on the boy’s plate.

“Ah, no.” Takayama says, and leans forward to dump it on Komoda’s plate as Kamoda giggles.

Sagisawa chews on his slice “You could’ve just said you only eat plain cheese pizza?”

“It’s fine,” Takayama slightly smiles.

“So what movie first?” Umino asks.

Takayama picks up a movie cover. “This?”

“Oh! _Lilo and Stitch_! That’s a good one!” Umino grins as she snatches up the disk from Takayama.

“Why aren’t we just using Netflix?” Karasuma mutters.

“It’s more fun this way!” Umino laughs, opening the disk player.

…

Several slices of pizza eaten, and several terrible jokes later, the movie ended.

“So, what’s everyone’s thoughts on the -“ Sagisawa started to ask, before seeing Takayama’s practically sparkling eyes. “Liked it that much, huh?” He chuckled. Who knew Disney would be Takayama’s weakspot?

Kamoda giddily raised his hand “Ooh! Ooh! Are we watching more?!”

Sagisawa grinned. “Of course!!!! Karasuma, your turn to pick.”

Karasuma, who had been lazily laying on the floor, sat upright. “What!? Why me?”

“Because you haven’t seen any either! and because I said so,” Sagisawa pleaded.

Karasuma rolled his eyes half-heartedly, and pulled a random movie from the stack. His nose crinkled up.

“What?” Umino asked

Karasuma flipped the cover for her to see. _Hercules_ was plastered across, smiling demigod and all.

Umino’s face screwed up “Hey! I love this movie!”

“It’s good, but it has a lot of mistakes!” Karasuma pouts back.

“Like what?”

“Titans didn’t look like that.” Takayama offers.

The rest of the club blinks.

“You know about Greek mythology?” Karasuma asks.

Takayama shrugs “A bit.” He smiles shyly, and shifts in his seat.

“Enough to point out every flaw in the entire movie?” Kamoda challenges.

Takayama doesn’t skip a beat. “Of course.”

He sounds so confident that Karasuma snorts. Umino laughs at Karasuma’s snort, and the rest dissolve into giggles. Even Takayama, who Karasuma had questioned if he even could laugh, was silently laughing along, hand over mouth.

Once Umino recovers, she plucks the DVD from Karasuma’s hand, and inserts it into the disc player.

“Let’s see how you do.” Umino beams.

…

“The underworld wasn’t a pit you jumped into.” Takayama points out, causing the other’s to laugh. 

Umino places a few more scoops of ice cream into the blender. “We finished the movie 15 minutes ago and you’re still pointing out inaccuracies!” She’s grinning.

“It’s the most we’ve heard you talk!” Kamoda laughs, and dumps a few chocolates into the growing mess of milkshakes.

Takayama rubs the back of his neck. “Whoops?”

“Aw, don’t take it as a bad thing!” Sagisawa places the lid on the blender, much to Umino’s complaints. “It’s nice to hear what our friend says.”

Takayama grins, and adjusts in his seat while the blender runs. Karasuma, meanwhile, walks back into the kitchen after coming back from the restroom.

“Milkshakes? At midnight? Really?”

“No better time” Sagisawa grins back, and pours Karasuma a cup. He slides it over.

Karasuma is silent for a few moments. “Bet I can chug this in under a minute?”

Kamoda, mid gulp, almost shoots milkshake out of his nose from laughing. “You’re on!!”

Umino slams her hands on the counter “DO IT!”

Sagisawa raises an eyebrow, but laughs while doing it. He takes out his phone and tosses it to Takayama.

“Only if we can film it” Sagisawa grins.

Karasuma glares at him and the shake. “Fine.”

Karasuma raises the glass towards his friends. “I’m going to regret this.” And chugs.

…

“I regret this,” Karasuma whines, sprawled out on the kitchen counter.

“I’m still suprised you actually did it,” Sagisawa offers.

“I though you were gonna barf in the homestretch,” Kamoda adds, sipping his own shake.

“Who the hell even made these? They taste like someone poured 3 packets of sugar in them.”

Takayama glances at Umino, and Umino brightly chirps a “No comment!” before chugging a part of her own shake.

Karasuma points his finger at her “My insides are now more sugar than blood.”

Takayama shrugs. “It could’ve used more chocolate.”

…

Kamoda tosses a few more blankets on the floor. “Do you think this is enough to make a fort?”

Umino grins “Plenty!”

Karasuma plops on the blankets “A blanket fort? Really? Aren’t we a little old for this?”

Umino huffs and plops a pillow on Karasuma’s face “You’re never too old to have fun!!”

Karasuma throws the pillow back at Umino, and she yelps to duck.

“Hey!!!”

Karasuma laughs as another pillow hits his face. Sagisawa grins as he holds more pillows in his ammo.

Karasuma grabs the pillow “Oh, this is _war_.”

Sagisawa laughs as he evades Karasuma’s pillow.

Umino grabs a stray pillow and throws it at Karasuma “Every Seraph for themselves!!”

“Hey, where’s Takayama?” Kamoda questions evading a pillow from Sagisawa.

“Good question!” Umino chirps from behind the couch.

Karasuma huffs. “I’m sure he’s around somewhere-“ a pillow hits Karasuma’s back, warranting an “AGH” as he trips forward.

“Hey.” Takayama laughs, holding a throw pillow.

Karasuma growls. “ _Damnit_ , Takayama! I’ll get you for that!”

Takayama chuckles as he ducks the pillow, which hits Sagisawa instead.

…

After a grueling battle, the teens all lay on ground.

“I am _so_ tired right now.” Kamoda groans, sprawled out on the floor.

Karasuma grumbles a “same” from the floor. Takayama, who’s sitting on top of Karasuma’s back in victory, nods.

“Then I guess we should turn in for the night?” Suggests Sagisawa, stretching as he stands up.

“I’m going to steal all of these blankets” Umino laughs, scooping a bundle of them up.

Takayama rolls off Karasuma and onto the floor with a thud.

“What, just going to sleep on the cold floor?” Karasuma jabs.

“Maybe so.” He replies, but doesn’t say anything when Sagisawa plops a blanket and pillow on top of him.

“What time is it anyways?” Sagisawa asks.

Karasuma looks up from his phone “2:30 am”

“Waaah, that’s way too late!” Kamoda yawns.

Karasuma shrugs. “For you, maybe. Though I’m sure you’ll pass out soon.”

A loud snore is heard “Wow, that’s gotta be a record.”

“Umino is out, too” Sagisawa confirms.

“What the hell, I wish I could pass out that easily.” Karasuma groans.

“And now the three insomniacs are left.” Sagisawa chuckles.

“Yippee.”

The three grow quiet, with only the noise of their friends’ snoring and the sounds of the night to be heard.

A pause.

“I’m surprised there wasn’t a blackout.” Takayama states.

“Takayama, if we wake up 2 hours from now with a blackout on our tails I am personally going to kick your ass.”

The three of them laugh softly into the night.


End file.
